In a cross-flow reaction system, deposition of a film may occur when gases flow across a surface of the substrate. These deposition processes may result in a greater deposition of film in a center of a substrate in comparison to an edge of the substrate. In addition, it may be possible that a chemical composition of a film may differ in the center of the substrate compared to the edge of the substrate.
An uneven distribution of a deposited film's thickness and chemical composition may prove to be problematic in the processing of semiconductor substrates. The layer may have within wafer device issues due to non-uniform film thickness and composition, causing unevenness in device performance (such as mobility, etc.) on the same substrate.
As a result, a need exists for a system that distributes gas in a manner that improves film uniformity.